Souvenirs à la demande
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: "Les lieux sont aussi des liens. Et ils sont notre mémoire."
1. Prologue

Voici une petite fanfiction que j'ai en tête depuis des mois, peut-être même un an… !

Je publie maintenant en réponse au défi de février d'Aësalys =)

Bien entendu, ici rien n'est à moi, tout à JKRowling, notre Reine. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Durant tout l'été après la Grande Bataille, professeurs, aurors, bénévoles et membres de l'Ordre se sont unis pour reconstruire le château. Les salles de cours détruites, les mobiliers brisés ou brûlés, les extérieurs ravagés, la Grande Salle qui présentait un plafond gris où la pluie menaçait de tomber à chaque seconde.<p>

Les examens de fin d'année avaient été annulés, seules les épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC avaient été maintenues, se déroulant au ministère, permettant aux élèves de passer les matières qu'ils avaient retenues dans un endroit acceptable, leur permettant de mieux se concentrer. Au vue des événements, les correcteurs avaient été plus indulgents qu'à l'accoutumée et peu d'élèves avaient échoué. C'est alors que pour la rentrée, la plupart d'entre eux purent choisir de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient souhaité terminer leurs études à Poudlard. Pour les garçons, c'était plutôt une façon d'être tranquilles encore un an, n'avoir que leurs devoirs à faire, leurs études à terminer avant de devoir faire de grandes missions, et risquer encore leur vie en allant protéger celle des autres. Harry avait longuement hésité à faire ce choix, mais c'est Ginny, sa petite amie maintenant officielle qui le dissuada de partir en mission immédiatement après la Bataille.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire encore. C'est pourquoi, dès le lendemain de la bataille, elle avait demandé à Minerva si elle avait l'autorisation de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer son cursus. Cette dernière avait sourit tendrement, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione, l'une des meilleures élèves à qui elle avait eu un jour la chance d'enseigner lui poserait cette question. « J'y compte bien, Miss Granger » lui avait répondu l'ainée. Hermione se contenta d'un grand sourire en guise de réponse et retourna à l'infirmerie pour aider Poppy Pomfresh. Elle et Ginny avaient proposé leur aide à l'infirmière scolaire dès le soir de la Grande Bataille. Quelques médicomages étaient venus en renforts car beaucoup de blessés n'étaient pas transportables et ne pouvaient recevoir leurs soins à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Ces médicomages apprenaient à Hermione et Ginny les soins et sorts de base, qui pouvaient parfois être longs à administrer alors qu'ils n'étaient en soi, pas très compliqués et comportaient peu de risques quand ils étaient bien réalisés.

L'équipe de médicomages resta un peu moins d'une semaine au château, le temps que tous les blessés soient transférables dans l'établissement, plus adapté. Avec tous les efforts déployés par les professionnels et volontaires, peu avaient succombé à leurs blessures.

Durant des jours, voire des semaines, des équipes de journalistes essayaient de rentrer dans l'école ou à Sainte Mangouste pour interviewer les combattants, le « Trio d'Or » ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Seule Minerva avait fait une annonce publique au lendemain de la bataille en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, assurant que pour beaucoup d'entre eux, tout allait plutôt bien, que chacun pleurait ses morts et qu'ils feraient tous ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que Poudlard soit de nouveau accessible pour la rentrée de septembre. Les combattants s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de répondre aux questions des journalistes quand les morts seraient enterrés et que les familles seraient dans une phase de deuil moins terrible.

Au lendemain de la Bataille, le sort de Severus Snape n'était pas certain. Harry s'était occupé de le ramener à l'infirmerie après être monté au bureau directorial pour regarder les souvenirs du professeur, demandant à Poppy de s'occuper de lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour personne, qu'il n'était pas contre eux, bien au contraire, et qu'il fallait lui réserver la meilleure prise en charge possible. Quand Poppy le vit, elle le crut mort, mais après quelques sorts, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait un pouls. Faible, soit. Mais battant. Elle avait alors appelé Hermione qui passait près d'elle, lui donnant les consignes; demandant des dizaines de potions, baumes, aide pour des sorts compliqués... Au bout de quelques heures, l'état de Severus fût à peu près stable.

La nuit, avec Ginny, elles se relayèrent toutes les trois dans l'Infirmerie. L'une surveillait Severus et deux autres patients dans un état critique, l'autre surveillait les autres patients pour lesquels les heures n'étaient pas comptées, et la dernière dormait. Au bout d'une semaine, l'état de Severus fut assez stable pour qu'il soit transféré à Sainte Mangouste, les deux autres patients dans un état critique avaient succombé à leurs blessures.

Quand il n'y eu plus de patients à Poudlard, Hermione salua une dernière fois les personnes qui étaient encore au château : les professeurs, qui ne semblaient avoir ni famille, ni maison, les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient encore et toujours là, comme une constante depuis des mois, Harry, Ron et Ginny ceux qui sont et seront toujours à ses côtés, au travers de tout. Bien sûr, le reste de la famille Weasley qui malgré la disparition de Fred, aidait ceux qui restaient, Poppy, qui ne voulait bouger de l'infirmerie, préparant ses stocks pour la rentrée. Et des gens dont elle ne se souvenait plus de leur prénom mais qui lui avaient souri ou apporté de la joie quand elle pensait s'effondrer cette semaine. Puis elle se dirigea vers les grilles. Sa première envie fut d'aller en Australie rechercher ses parents mais avant d'utiliser le portoloin pour Canberra qu'elle avait créé il y a de mois de ça, « au cas où » elle choisit de revoir quelques lieux qu'elle avait visités ces derniers temps. Elle retourna près de la mare où Harry avait trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor, et se remémora cette nuit si particulière. Elle tombait de fatigue, comme souvent à cette époque. Ils mangeaient peu, dormaient peu, ne faisaient rien de bien intéressant à part élaborer des théories sur comment Harry arriverait bien à tuer Voldemort… Mais plus que physiquement, Hermione avait subi un épuisement morale. Totalement séparée de sa famille, ne sachant pas si elle pourrait revoir ses parents, Ginny, Neville, Luna, les Weasley, les professeurs, les connaissances qu'elle s'était faites au fil des années à Poudlard. Harry et elle n'avaient à force plus rien à se dire. Ils répétaient toujours les mêmes choses, et sur la fin, avant que Ron ne revienne, ils avaient un accord tacite qui consistait à garder le silence sauf pour dire quelque chose d'important. Et cette nuit-là, elle avait entendu du bruit oui, mais ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou dans ses rêves. Instinctivement, elle appela Ron, chuchotant, presque comme si c'était une honte d'avoir besoin de lui. Avoir envie qu'il soit là.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était bleu, le vent soufflait paisiblement dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle pris une grande bouffée d'air tout en mettant ses mains dans l'eau, elle était bonne. Elle pensa à se baigner mais elle avait tellement hâte de revoir ses parents qu'elle se ravisa. Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, espérant bêtement de voir elle aussi le patronus de Severus Snape. Toute cette semaine elle s'était attachée à lui, surtout quand elle le veillait la nuit. Comment un homme si sombre, si horrible, si méchant puisse réellement être l'homme le plus courageux et le plus amoureux qu'elle ait eu de connaître de toute sa courte vie ? Au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne sut définir, elle transplana pour Godric's Hollow. C'est quand elle vit la foule amassée vers le cimetière, l'ancienne maison de Harry et dans les rues qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle transplana de nouveau et se retrouva en haut d'une colline où elle était venue plus jeune avec ses parents. Elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit pour la vue qu'il procurait et le coucher de soleil qu'il offrait. Elle hésita, le coucher du soleil se ferait d'ici une heure ou deux. Elle décida qu'elle y assisterait. Elle déposa une couverture sur l'herbe ainsi qu'un petit coussin et elle s'allongea, profitant du calme et regardant le ciel. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, le ciel vira sur l'orangé. Elle s'assied, prenant appui sur les bras pour profiter le plus possible du spectacle. Quand le dernier rayon disparut, elle regarda son portoloin, un bracelet venant de sa mère qu'elle ne quittait jamais et se concentra. Elle se retrouva à Canberra. Il faisait nuit. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle erra dans les rues, il faisait frais mais pas froid. Puis elle trouva la maison de ses parents. Le nom de famille qu'elle leur avait créé était inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et visita. La maison ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'ils partageaient en Angleterre. Les décorations étaient relativement semblables. Modifier la mémoire ne modifie pas les goûts. Elle sourit tristement. La maison était grande, semblait être lumineuse. Le soleil commençait à se lever, elle voyait la lumière qui commençait à filtrer. Elle était arrivée à l'étage et visita les pièces. Il y avait deux chambres d'amis. Soudain, elle eu une envie irrésistible d'aller s'allonger dans un lit qui aurait dût être le sien, attendant que sa mère l'appelle pour le petit déjeuner et que son père la prenne dans ses bras. « Comme avant ». Elle trouva une pièce qui avait la porte entrouverte au bout du couloir. Curieuse, elle s'y dirigea. Il ne semblait y avoir de lit. La pièce n'était pas gigantesque mais était quand même très grande. Il y avait des longues étagères sur les murs, un ordinateur dans le coin à gauche, des fauteuils au milieu de la pièce et dans le coin droit un chevalet. Il devait être à sa mère, elle aimait peindre dans sa jeunesse. Hermione s'approcha et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Le visage d'une jeune fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux broussailleux se présentait à elle. Hermione fut choquée. Ses parents savaient-ils ? Ou avait-elle raté son sortilège ? Ayant perdu toute contenance, Hermione détailla le tableau. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails, le visage était presque quelconque, mais quand on s'éloignait de quelques pas, on reconnaissait facilement Hermione.

- Mademoiselle ?

La lumière s'alluma et Hermione manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, bégayant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens. Son père avait toujours eu un sommeil très léger, et malgré ses précautions, elle a sûrement dû faire du bruit. Elle se trouvait face à son père qui semblait aussi effrayé qu'elle.

- Wendell ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La mère d'Hermione se stoppa nette quand elle remarqua la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que je vous connais mademoiselle ?

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Le ton de la voix de son père était dur. Une chose est certaine, le sort était réussi, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre que la jeune fille leur faisant face était leur fille.

- Je rêve de vous toutes les nuits depuis des mois. Nous sommes-nous déjà vues ?

Hermione soupira et se lança, tant bien que mal.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis votre fille.

- C'est impossible nous n'avons pas d'enfant, souffla le père d'Hermione. J'appelle la police.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous expliquer, si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous laisse appeler la police.

Hermione commença son récit, leur expliquant pourquoi elle avait lancé sur eux le sort qui modifierait leur mémoire, la guerre, la victoire, les morts, la magie. Son père n'y croyait pas, Hermione leur montra quelques sorts et sa mère fondit en larmes. Depuis des mois elle rêvait d'elle, se demandait pourquoi toutes ses heures de sommeil étaient hantées par une jeune inconnue qu'elle pensait connaître plus que personne mais qui semblait si inaccessible.

Après avoir passé des heures à parler, ils acceptèrent qu'Hermione leur rende leur mémoire réelle. A force de débats parfois houleux, d'arguments d'autorité, de supplications et finalement d'une trop forte émotivité des deux côtés, elle retrouva enfin ses parents. Ces derniers décidèrent de rentrer en Angleterre pour reprendre la vie qu'ils avaient. Durant le reste de l'été elle envoya des hiboux à Harry, Ginny, Ron, Minerva et d'autres amis mais ne voulu pas aller les voir. Il semblait qu'ils comprenaient. Elle avait besoin de retrouver sa famille et faire une pause avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécues ces dernières années, peut-être même un peu avec la magie.

Il lui restait deux jours avant de prendre le train pour revenir au château. Cette année, elle serait préfète en chef, le choix de Minerva ne l'étonna pas. Elle avait été sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures dont elle avait besoin et était fin prête pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait hâte de revenir dans l'établissement qui était un peu comme sa maison. Après avoir embrassé ses parents, elle transplana vers le Terrier pour passer ses deux dernières soirées en compagnie de ses amis.

Passer du temps à quatre, assis sur une couverture dans le jardin, à parler de tout et de rien et ne plus se soucier de rien d'autre que la fin de leurs études et rire. Cela les rendirent si heureux, si légers, qu'ils n'y crurent pas. Les soirées qu'ils passèrent ensemble avant la reprise donnèrent à Hermione la dernière bouffée de courage dont elle avait besoin pour partir sereinement pour Poudlard.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour la suite ;)<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, une p'tite review ? (a)


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey !

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi mais à JKRowling ! Coeurs sur elle !

Merci pour les reviews et follows; j'aurai toutefois une petite chose à dire :

Ce chapitre 1 devait à la base être la suite et fin du prologue, donc c'est à partir du chapitre 2 que vous aurez vraiment de l'action, le lancement de l'histoire. J'ai préféré couper mon prologue en deux parties simplement parce que mes chapitres n'auraient jamais été aussi longs que le prologue.

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Ce dimanche, c'était l'un des derniers voyages dans le Poudlard Express qu'Hermione faisait. Regardant le paysage une dernière fois, encore plus attentivement que les années précédentes, elle posa son front sur la vitre et s'autorisa à se perdre dans ses pensées et les couleurs qui se peignaient face à elle. Harry, Ron et Ginny parlaient et riaient bruyamment mais ils laissaient Hermione dans son silence, respectant le malaise évident de leur amie. Quelques heures plus tard Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et se leva pour aller dans le wagon des préfets. Cette année Ron n'avait plus de responsabilités, c'était un Serdaigle qui avait eu la place de préfet en chef avec Hermione. Ron était content, il avait peur de ne pas réussir à faire et ses devoirs et assurer ses rondes. Il fut soulagé quand il reçut un courrier de la part de Minerva qui s'excusait mais qui avait pensé que c'était une meilleure idée que d'adopter cette solution.<p>

Arrivés au château, Hermione laissa de nouveau ses amis pour encadrer les élèves de première année. Encore une fois cette année, elle sourit face à ces jeunes élèves qui, pour la première fois, voyaient le château, les tableaux, les fantômes, les couloirs, la Grande Salle... Elle se remémora la première fois où elle passa les portes de cette même salle. Avant d'arriver au château, elle avait lu "L'Histoire de Poudlard" et savait que ce château était grandiose, plus encore que tous les rêves qu'elle aurait osé rêver. Malgré toutes les ressources secrètes de Poudlard, le moment où elle a le plus été touchée et émue par la magie, c'est quand elle a posé les yeux pour la première fois sur ce plafond magique. Elle, cette petite sorcière née de parents moldus qui se découvrait un nouvel avenir alors qu'elle avait déjà presque tout préparé quand elle était en école primaire. Tout d'abord, elle voulait aller en médecine, comme ses parents. Ensuite, elle voulait devenir chef d'un grand service et peut-être même devenir un grand chirurgien. Mais c'étaient les rêves d'une gamine de dix ans. Une fois à Poudlard elle ne sut choisir quoi faire. C'est pourquoi elle se promit de tout apprendre, d'essayer de tout comprendre. Premièrement pour prouver que si elle est là, ce n'est pas par hasard et que la nature de ses parents ne peut définir sa place dans le monde magique; mais aussi pour avoir la chance de faire toutes les formations qui pourraient lui plaire. Et ce soir là, dans les barques menant au château, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire à l'obtention de ses ASPIC. Pour Harry et Ron, c'était facile. Harry voulait devenir auror car depuis qu'il connait sa nature, il se prépare au plus grand combat de sa génération. Et en plus d'avoir obtenu une expérience non négligeable avec Voldemort, il était doué. Pour Ron, c'est d'autant plus facile qu'il choisit de faire ce que son meilleur ami a choisi. Dans le fond, Hermione savait qu'il ne faisait pas ceci car il en avait envie ou qu'il ne voulait pas faire une autre profession. C'est juste qu'il était doué avec une baguette et qu'être le meilleur ami d'Harry a facilité son choix d'avenir, lui évitant de se poser des questions inutiles sur des professions dont il ne voulait sûrement pas entendre parler.

Encore plus que les années précédentes, Hermione s'émerveillait du visage de ses camarades les plus jeunes qui s'illuminaient de plus en plus chaque seconde. Distraitement, elle s'est demandée si c'était ce genre d'émotions qu'on éprouvait en tant que mère quand on voyait ses enfants heureux. Rapidement, elle n'eut plus à penser à ceci et ses pulsions d'envie d'enfants, la barque où elle était tapota la berge. Elle rassembla les élèves et après s'être assurée qu'il ne manquait personne, ils s'avancèrent vers le château en groupe. Elle répondit à des dizaines de questions. "Les cours sont-ils difficiles ?" ; "Tes parents ne te manquent pas trop au cours de l'année ?" ; "Voldemort va revenir cette année ou tu penses qu'il est vraiment mort ?" ; "Il parait que les professeurs donnent beaucoup de retenues, et que les retenues c'est souvent d'être pendu par les pieds aux arbres de la forêt interdite, c'est vrai ?" ; "J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que les escaliers des dortoirs des filles de la tour Gryffondor sont ensorcelés, les garçons ne pourraient pas y monter. J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor, au moins les garçons ne viendront pas nous embêter ! Est-ce vrai Hermione ?" Hermione répondit aux questions du mieux qu'elle pût et souri face à cette petite blonde aux cheveux lisses et aux grands yeux bleus qui lui ressemblait tellement. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une jeune élève qui avait lu ce livre si cher à ses yeux. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, où tous les autres élèves étaient déjà installés, presque silencieux. Minerva McGonagall fit son discours de bienvenue, qui était plus optimiste que les derniers faits par les directeurs précédents. Puis Pomona Chourave s'avança pour appeler les élèves et leur poser le Choixpeau sur la tête. La petite blonde fut envoyée à Gryffondor, terriblement fière quand elle se leva du petit tabouret. Hermione sourit sincèrement et l'applaudit, légèrement plus que tous les autres élèves qui avaient été répartis dans leurs maisons respectives ce soir là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle s'attendrissait face à cette petite gamine horripilante mais étonnamment attachante, prénommée Léa. Comme tous les ans, le repas fut au goût de tous, rassasiant chacun comme pour un repas de Noël. Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient heureux de se retrouver et ne plus craindre une attaque de Voldemort. C'était passé, il était mort et des équipes complètes d'aurors étaient envoyées dans tout le pays et même à l'étranger pour traquer les Mangemorts qui subsisteraient en quête de vengeance. Des centaines d'élèves étaient venus parler à Harry, Ron et Hermione à propos de leurs aventures à travers le pays l'année précédente. Ils répondirent du mieux qu'ils purent, le plus rapidement possible. Bien trop vite, ce fut l'heure de monter aux dortoirs. Hermione appela les premières années de sa maison pour leur montrer le chemin ainsi que faire une visite rapide, montrant où se trouvaient les salles les plus importantes, les chemins à ne pas prendre, les objets avec lesquels il fallait absolument être poli ainsi que les tableaux à éviter. Au détour d'un couloir, elle crut voir Severus Snape. Elle cligna des yeux et il avait disparu. Elle se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver; il devait encore être à Sainte Mangouste. Elle insista quand même et regarda attentivement l'endroit où elle crut l'apercevoir mais il n'était pas là. Pas étonnant, avec toutes les blessures qu'il avait eu, il ne pouvait pas encore être sur pieds, n'est-ce pas ? Et de toute façon, elle l'aurait vu au dîner. Elle l'avait cherché des yeux, il n'y était pas, elle le savait. En y pensant, elle demandera de ses nouvelles à Poppy ou Minerva quand elle les verrait. Quand même troublée, elle termina la visite rapidement, montrant leurs chambres aux nouveaux élèves. Une fois la visite terminée, elle alla se promener dans les couloirs. La raison officielle était de faire une ronde, on ne sait jamais, avec la rentrée il pouvait bien y avoir une nouvelle attaque. La raison officieuse était qu'elle était plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait le croire par rapport à l'étrange et irréelle apparition de Severus Snape, et qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil de suite. Plus elle y pensait et moins elle croyait que c'était un mirage, mais s'il était en meilleure santé et qu'il était de retour, quelqu'un le lui aurait dit. Non ?

Durant des heures elle tourna dans le château, finissant sa ronde devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Moqueuse, elle se souvint qu'elle ne dormait plus dans la salle commune des Gryffondors mais qu'en tant que préfète en chef, elle reçut un petit appartement. C'était petit à ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais que c'était bien assez pour une personne. Le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de ses appartements était clair. Il y avait une licorne qui buvait l'eau d'une cascade ainsi qu'une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs avec de beaux yeux bleus. La scène se passait au coucher du soleil et des oiseaux volaient au loin. Hermione aima immédiatement le tableau.

Quand la jeune fille au tableau sembla reconnaître la nouvelle propriétaire des lieux, elle courra gaiement vers Hermione.

« - Quel sera le mot de passe, Miss Hermione ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Hermione se décida : Soledad. Le mot de passe est maintenant Soledad. »

La brune acquiesça d'un sourire et laissa disparaitre le tableau pour qu'Hermione puisse rentrer dans sa chambre. Ses bagages étaient au milieu d'une petite pièce ronde qui lui servait de salon. Sur la droite se trouvait une cheminée, à laquelle faisaient face deux gros fauteuils marrons, qui semblaient très confortables.

Sur la gauche, une étagère presque vide trônait sur la première partie du mur. À droite de cette même étagère se dressait une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bains en marbre beige. Au fond du salon se trouvait une table ronde, assez grande, qui semblait pourvoir accueillir six personnes puisqu'il y avait six chaises. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une grande fenêtre, qui donnait d'une part sur le parc, d'autre part sur le lac. Hermione compris vite que c'était une fausse fenêtre. Peut-être ensorcelée sur les goûts de celui qui regarde par la fenêtre, car c'était sa vue préférée, et d'après ses souvenirs, cette vue se trouvait normalement dans son dos. Puis, face à la première porte se trouvait une deuxième porte, Hermione l'ouvrit.

Elle découvrit alors sa nouvelle chambre. Décorée de bleu ciel et de gris, comme chez ses parents. Elle se composait d'un lit double, d'une garde-robe et d'un fauteuil, qui semblait encore plus confortable que les deux autres du salon.

Il était près de deux heures du matin, mais avant d'avoir vu son lit, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était morte de fatigue. Elle posa sa robe de sorcière et ses vêtements sur le dossier moelleux du fauteuil de sa chambre et s'allongea rapidement, sans avoir le courage de sortir son pyjama de ses bagages. De toute façon, maintenant elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle n'avait plus besoin de protéger son intimité. Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit.

Une douce musique retentit, un de ses morceaux préférés. C'était le réveil. Avec du mal, elle sortit de son lit à 6h15, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Une fois sa toilette faite, elle alla dans le salon, seulement vêtue d'une serviette protégeant une infime partie de son corps. Et découvrit un elfe au milieu du salon.

- Bonjour Miss Hermione, je suis Pinkie, votre elfe attitrée.

- Je ne veux pas d'elfe. Ni maintenant, ni demain ! Vous savez bien que je suis contre cet esclavagisme et tout ce qui se rattache à la hiérarchisation de la place des êtres vivants sur cette planète !

- Nous le savons, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. Je suis une elfe libre. Grâce à M. Potter, suite à l'histoire de Dobby plusieurs elfes ont été libérés de leurs maîtres. J'appartenais à une vieille famille de Poufsouffles, et pour les vacances d'été d'il y a quelques années, ils m'ont offert un joli ensemble. J'ai rejoins Dobby pour travailler à Poudlard, car c'est ici que nous sommes les plus heureux. Et de par votre gentillesse et votre engouement à nous protéger, je suis l'elfe la plus honorée de pouvoir servir quelqu'un comme vous. Ne me rejetez pas Miss Hermione, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle ne voulait pas faire mal au cœur à cette adorable Pinkie, mais ne voulait pas non plus avoir un elfe sous ses ordres.

- Très bien Pinkie, je suis très contente et c'est moi qui suis honorée d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi près de moi. Mais il y aura plusieurs règles à suivre et en aucun cas je ne veux que tu les transgresses. Nous sommes d'accord ?

La petite elfe offrit un grand sourire sans dents à la sorcière, Hermione reprit.

- Premièrement, si tu ne peux réaliser une de mes demandes, je t'interdits formellement de te punir de quelque façon que ce soit ! Pas de douleur physique, ni morale. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Deuxièmement, tu as droit à des jours de repos et des vacances, j'exige que tu les prennes. Si je t'appelle et que tu es en congés, tu attends de reprendre le travail pour te pencher sur ma demande, sauf si quelqu'un est en danger s'il te plait. Troisièmement, la nuit est faite pour dormir alors tu ne travailleras pas pour moi ou pour quiconque, tu dois te reposer comme tout le monde. Quatrièmement, tu seras mon amie et non une servante, donc ces appartements t'accueilleront comme ils accueilleront Harry, Ron, Ginny ou qui que ce soit. Tu ne demanderas pas pour t'asseoir ou dormir dans un des fauteuils qui te plaira, ou même emporter ton lit si tu le souhaites. Tu pourras me partager des événements de ta vie, ou me parler de ce que tu voudras. J'essaierai d'être aussi présente pour toi que tu pourrais l'être pour moi. Et ces règles sont actives à partir de maintenant.

Pinkie sourit et se dit qu'il ne pourrait exister meilleur maître que Miss Hermione.

- Ai-je le droit de vous ramener votre petit-déjeuner, Miss Hermione ?

- Seulement si tu le partages avec moi, et si tu manges ce que tu aimes.

Hermione partit se changer et mettre ses robes pour commencer les cours. Elle devait voir Minerva McGonagall pour voir les emplois du temps et distribuer ceux-ci pendant le petit-déjeuner des autres élèves. Être Préfète en chef signifiait de ne plus vivre exactement comme les autres étudiants. Mais au moins, elle serait plus tranquille. Alors que tous les élèves appréciaient le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Minerva parlaient toutes les deux.

- Tous les emplois du temps ont été distribués professeur, les élèves sont contents de commencer les cours, ils ont l'air plus paisibles que les années précédentes.

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Avant, il y avait le risque de ne pas terminer l'année en vie à cause de Voldemort, maintenant, grâce à chacun de nous, cette menace est levée.

- En parlant de la guerre, comment va le Professeur Snape ? Je n'ai jamais osé lui écrire à Sainte Mangouste.

Minerva parût gênée mais se reprit vite.

- Il va bien mieux. Je pense même qu'il est sorti… Il gardera des cicatrices mais il est encore parmi nous, Merlin merci.

Hermione sourit puis s'excusa. Elle avait proposé aux élèves de première année de toutes les maisons de leur faire faire un tour dans le château avant de commencer les cours. De cette façon ils prendraient leurs marques plus facilement. Puis vint presque 8 heures, elle pressa les élèves à aller dans leurs salles respectives puis se dirigea vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p>

Merci pour tout.


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi.

Merci à toutes pour les reviews, les follows... blablabla :)

C'est très gentil ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quinze jours avaient passé depuis la rentrée et chaque élève commençait à se sentir chez lui au château.<p>

Hermione avait organisé son emploi du temps pour qu'il lui reste au moins une heure ou deux libres pour elle chaque jour. Elle se levait à 6h15 se préparait dans le calme puis allait à la Grande Salle pour 7 heures. Pendant le petit-déjeuner elle aidait les élèves de sa maison pour leurs devoirs et à 8 heures tout le monde était en cours. Pour l'heure du repas elle mangeait seule dans sa chambre pour avancer ses devoirs, retournait en cours et de 18 heures à 20 heures elle travaillait. Puis elle arrêtait et s'amusait un peu avec Pattenrond, lisait un livre ou allait se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc. Trois soirs par semaine, elle avait une ronde à faire de 22 heures à minuit, les autres soirs elle révisait de nouveau ou dormait.

Ce jeudi soir Hermione faisait tranquillement sa ronde. Elle avait croisé deux Serdaigles mais ne leur avait pas retiré de points, reconnaissants ils étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir rapidement. Généralement elle commençait par les cachots et terminait par la tour d'astronomie, ouvrant quelques portes de classes au hasard.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le septième étage, un bruit se fit entendre. Un souffle peut-être, c'était tellement léger que c'en était sincèrement inquiétant pour Hermione. Elle fit tomber sa robe de sorcière dans un coin du couloir et se dirigea silencieusement vers le bruit. Le silence était assourdissant et la pression montait. « Ce n'est pas normal, quand un élève se cache il a du mal à calmer sa respiration ou marche, essaye de reculer ou s'enfuir… » Elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Que ce soit pour un _lumos_ ou un _hominum revelio_, s'ils étaient plusieurs elle ne pourrait plus rien… Peut-être pouvait-elle jeter un _expelliarmus_, mais où viser ? Et si c'était vraiment un élève et qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette elle pourrait le blesser. Et si c'était un Mangemort encore au travail, elle pourrait bien mourir sans avoir pu jeter le moindre sort de défense. Un nouveau souffle se fit entendre. Furtif mais dérangeant, une respiration mal retenue. Hermione se retourna et avança de quelques pas puis sentit une odeur. Après avoir quelques inspirations silencieuses, étudiées et posée elle hésitait à se décider. Du coton brûlé, très sûrement de la sueur et peut-être même de sang. Quelqu'un était bien là. Elle sentait une présence et pouvait presque deviner la forme d'un corps dans une alcôve. À environ deux ou trois mètres de l'endroit où elle pensait voir la masse, elle lança un _lumos_, prête à lancer d'autres sorts rapidement en cas d'attaque. Puis ce qu'elle vit la resta figée dans une position inconfortable, sentant la panique la gagner. Sa mâchoire semblait vouloir quitter son corps, ses muscles s'étaient raidis et elle devait se reprendre vite, car la personne qui lui faisait face voyait bien la tête qu'elle faisait à l'instant même.

Severus Snape se tenait devant elle, le visage en sang, recourbé sur son côté gauche se tenant l'abdomen, appuyé contre le mur.

Sortant enfin de sa stupeur, Hermione s'approcha rapidement pour l'aider. Il la repoussa violemment.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, idiote !

- C'est vous qui faites l'idiot, venez…

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la façon dont elle lui avait répondu tellement elle avait peur. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et il semblait souffrir vu qu'elle l'avait entendu souffler. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et voulait aller à l'infirmerie mais pourrait-il se rendre au troisième étage sans risque ? Poppy savait-elle au moins que Snape était ici ? Sans doute que non… Elle tourna au bout du couloir, soutenant Snape tant bien que mal et reconnu la peinture de Barnabas Feu Follet... « Rien ne coûte d'essayer ». Elle laissa un instant Snape contre le mur le plus proche et tourna trois fois devant un mur vide. Une porte se matérialisa, presque soulagée, Hermione aida Snape à entrer.

L'aidant à s'asseoir sur un banc dans un coin de la pièce, elle se félicita d'avoir retiré sa cape plus tôt, elle était moins gênée pour se mouvoir tout en soutenant Snape. Et en cas d'attaque réelle, ça aurait été utile aussi.

Quand elle leva les yeux de Snape elle se pétrifia. Les murs beige et vert qui se présentaient à elle lui étaient très familiers. La pousse de bambou près d'une grande baignoire de l'autre côté de la pièce aussi. Ainsi que les deux vasques en marbre qui faisaient face à un grand miroir, les étagères, la douche italienne…

Snape capta le désarroi de l'élève.

- Où sommes-nous, Granger ?

Elle hésita et tourna sur elle-même.

- Chez moi. Ou du moins, en apparence.

Puis elle se souvint pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle se précipita vers une étagère et l'ouvrit. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire les premiers soins se trouvait face à elle. Soulagée, elle commença à s'organiser, et mis de l'eau tiède sur un gant de toilette, commençant à nettoyer le visage de Snape. Quand il voulu la repousser la première fois elle lui attrapa doucement la main et souffla. Il respirait bruyamment et se tenait mal sur le banc.

- Laissez-moi faire professeur, je vous ai déjà soigné. Et vous pourriez infecter tout ça avec vos mains sales.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur. Et je me suis soigné pendant des années, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

Elle épongea le gant. Le visage de Snape montrait une blessure plus raisonnable.

- C'est l'arcade sourcilière. Elle est ouverte de part en part. Ce n'est pas grave…

- Vous voyez que je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'aurais pu le faire seul.

- Je vais mettre de la colle.

Il se recula, les yeux interrogatifs.

- C'est Poppy qui m'a appris à le faire cet été, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une colle chirurgicale que mes parents ont ramené de la pharmacie de l'hôpital, c'est sans risque. Maintenant laissez-vous faire.

Alors qu'elle agissait dans le calme avec des gestes les plus précis possible, elle posait quelques questions de routine.

- Voyez-vous des tâches dans l'œil gauche ?

- Non.

- Maux de têtes ?

- Bien sûr que oui, mais pas du tout liés au coup.

Si Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait face à Snape, elle aurait juré qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Des vertiges ?

Résigné, il répondit comme il le devait.

- Oui, je viens de me réveiller, la moitié d'une maison m'est tombée dessus ce soir. Quand je me suis dégagé des décombres et retrouvé ma baguette j'ai transplané. Vous connaissez la suite.

Etonnée, elle le dévisagea.

- La résistance est toujours de mise Granger. Sauf que maintenant ce sont des réseaux d'anciens Mangemorts. Et je suis le seul à les connaître assez pour les démasquer.

Hermione se recula, le visage glacial.

- Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser quelqu'un d'autre ? Demain je vais voir Minerva, non ce soir même ! Il est inadmissible que ce soit encore vous qui risquiez votre vie ! Vous avez largement rendu service pour cette guerre, il est temps que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre !

Il la regardait, le regard vide. Respirant bruyamment, toujours légèrement penché sur son côté gauche.

- Vous avez fini ?

Elle se sentit un peu bête d'avoir dit tout cela. Surtout à lui. Tant pis. Le mal était fait.

- Seule Poppy sait ce que je fais, au cas où je rentrerais dans cet état. Aucun ancien membre de l'Ordre ne sait ce que je fais.

- Ouvrez votre chemise.

Il sembla amusé.

- Ah ! On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses ?! Tout ce que vous voudrez Granger !

Snape s'exécuta alors qu'Hermione rougissait comme jamais face au sous-entendu. Il écarta ses robes de sorcier, puis sorti la chemise noire de son pantalon. Tant bien que mal il souleva la chemise, dévoilant son corps frêle à la jeune femme. Son torse était recouvert d'hématomes. Une zone inquiétait particulièrement Hermione, plutôt gonflée et bien trop colorée. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, Snape réagit sursauta violemment, s'arrachant un facies des plus désagréables en réponse à la douleur provoquée. La jeune Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de détection que Poppy lui avait appris cet été. Il y avait deux belles fractures. De son armoire elle sorti une potion appropriée aux fractures qu'elle gardait toujours chez elle, au cas où.

- Buvez ça, demain ça ira mieux.

- Je ne bois pas ce que je n'ai pas préparé.

- Sauf que vous savez comme moi qu'il faut près de sept heures de préparation et que c'est dans les premières heures qu'il faut agir sinon les potions ne servent plus à rien. Vous vous êtes fait ça il y a plus de cinq ou six heures, donc buvez ma potion, Snape !

Résigné, il s'exécuta.

- Je voudrais revenir sur quelque chose que vous avez dit tout à l'heure Granger.

Elle acquiesça.

- Je pense personnellement qu'on n'a pas toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

- J'ai un avis contraire. Si j'avais été seule pendant la guerre je pense que je serais morte. Le fait de toujours avoir été avec Harry et Ron m'a renforcée, psychologiquement et moralement. Et puis on s'est tous un peu sauvé la vie. Notre union était une grande force.

- J'ai toujours été seul et je suis encore là.

- Vous aviez Dumbledore.

- Tout comme vous l'aviez. À moi aussi il me laissait des signes, des énigmes, je faisais tout le reste seul. Quand j 'étais face à Voldemort j'étais seul. Quand je combattais j'étais seul, je n'appartenais à aucun camp. Quand je pouvais tuer un mangemort je le faisais, mais je devais aussi me protéger de l'Ordre, et vérifier que personne ne m'ait vu. Même dans un camp, j'étais seul.

- C'est certain qu'avec un pied dans chaque camp il faut toujours se méfier de tout le monde…

Il se leva lentement. Elle commençait alors à ranger les affaires.

- Qu'il y a t'il derrière la porte ?

- Normalement un couloir.

Il ouvrit la porte qui ne présenta qu'un mur de briques.

Hermione parut déçue.

- Vous saviez qu'on pouvait venir chez nous grâce à la salle sur demande ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir chez moi donc je pense même que je ne l'aurais jamais su. A ce propos, pourquoi sommes-nous arrivés dans votre salle de bain personnelle ?

- Et bien, j'ai pensé à mon armoire et je visionnais exactement tout ce que j'y avais mis cet été suite à ma semaine avec Poppy qui m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

Il acquiesça puis ouvrit la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

Alors que la porte disparaissait Snape s'éloignait déjà sans un mot.

- Et bien, reposez-vous bien prof… Snape. À bientôt j'imagine…

Au loin, il sembla à Hermione qu'il avait grogné quelque chose, ou du moins, l'espérait secrètement. Elle regarda longuement l'endroit d'où il avait disparut et revint dans sa chambre, se remémorant cette soirée pour le moins particulière.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ? :)<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Désolée, désolée, désolée pour l'année d'attente pour la suite de l'histoire. Les études, tout ça tout ça... En tout cas la fiction est reprise et j'ai quatre chapitres en avance donc ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive ! ^^

Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient tout à JK.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un de ses titres préférés. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et remédia à enfin se lever. Elle avait peu dormi, pensant à Severus Snape jusqu'à plus de quatre heures du matin et notamment au fait qu'il continue les missions alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne fut pas totalement remis de ses blessures datant de la Grande Bataille. De plus, un sommeil agité l'avait accompagnée et elle constata que la plus ou moins bonne mine qu'elle affichait depuis le début de cette semaine était totalement partie, lui laissant un visage pâle avec des cernes qui se dessinaient progressivement. C'est avec peu d'entrain qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains.<p>

Une fois sortie, une grande décision se présenta à elle : quoi mettre ? De toute façon ce serait en dessous de sa robe de l'école, ça ne se verrait pas. Mais quand même… Elle voulait déjà mettre un pull mais ce mois de septembre était clément et il faisait encore très bon… Résignée, elle choisit un t-shirt à manches longues bleu nuit sur un jean brut. De toute façon, qui cela intéressait ?!

Elle pris énormément de temps pour se préparer, au point qu'il était 7h30 et qu'elle entendait quelqu'un crier son nom dans le couloir. Et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'essayer de cacher ses cernes, tant pis.

Elle fit pivoter son tableau et Ginny lui faisait face, quelques toasts à la main, rentrant sans y avoir été invitée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? D'habitude tu es la première dans la Grande Salle et personne ne t'a vue encore ce matin, j'espère que tu n'es pas malade. Ça étonne les garçons, ils disent qu'ils ont rarement eu l'occasion de prendre leur petit déjeuner sans toi depuis que vous êtes à l'école.

Elle posa ce qu'elle avait apporté sur la table au fond du salon et regarda Hermione d'un regard inquisiteur, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Molly de cette façon. Elle sourit et Ginny se détendit.

- Et tu pourrais aussi me donner le mot de passe pour entrer quand même ! Je suis ton amie et ça va faire une semaine que nous sommes arrivés ! Tu devrais ressentir une honte immense, et surtout à cause du fait que plusieurs élèves m'ont vue crier ton nom à travers le mur et qu'ils doivent à présent me prendre pour une folle.

Éclatant de rire, Hermione s'assied enfin et entama les toasts. Ginny l'imita, patientant sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

- Soledad, le mot de passe. Ça veut dire « soleil » en portugais.

- Je te remercie. Il ne faut pas traîner, nous avons cours de métamorphose, et c'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous le donne, elle partage les heures avec l'assistant que nous avons eu mardi. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as une mine aussi épouvantable, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours.

- Oh oui, quelques évènements durant ma ronde de cette nuit, mais c'est trop long, viens manger ici ce midi, avec les garçons, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter sur ce qui s'est passé. Et enlève ce petit sourire, il ne s'est rien passé de mignon ou attendrissant, ou quoi que ce soit. On va devoir réfléchir, et faire un choix judicieux.

Déçue, Ginny se leva sortit de la pièce en grognant, à la manière de Ron. Prenant son sac, Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose.

Le fait d'être maintenant un groupe de quatre en cours plaisait beaucoup plus à Hermione. Elle pouvait toujours s'asseoir à côté de Ginny au lieu d'avoir quelqu'un qui venait à côté d'elle seulement dans l'espoir de voir quelques bonnes réponses. Ginny avait cette qualité qui était de vouloir réussir seule, elle ne demandait alors que très rarement à Hermione des éléments de cours qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'écrire ou qu'elle n'aurait pas compris. De plus, ne plus être la seule fille du groupe obligeait les garçons à faire un peu plus attention à ses choix ou ses demandes. Durant le cours, ils devaient apprendre à se métamorphoser une main en patte d'un animal de leur choix. Les anciens membres de l'AD avaient des résultats qui ressemblaient souvent à leur patronus. Bien qu'Hermione ait eu le droit de commencer à se métamorphoser aussi le bras, les autres élèves n'avaient parfois que quelques plumes ou quelques griffes après deux heures de cours.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur, excusez-moi mais je voudrais vous parler de quelqu'un et…

Minerva la coupa.

- Ce soir, 20 heures. Mon propre professeur de métamorphose était quelqu'un de spectaculaire.

Avec un sourire, Hermione lui souhaita une bonne journée et rejoint les autres qui l'attendaient devant la salle de cours, ils se dirigèrent joyeusement jusqu'au tableau de l'appartement d'Hermione. Elle énonça le mot de passe et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre. Immédiatement, Ron s'assied sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée alors que Ginny s'installait à table et Harry faisait le tour de la pièce.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on voyait la cabane de Hagrid de ce côté du château, dit-il étonné.

- C'est une fenêtre ensorcelée répondit Ginny, moi je vois le terrain de quidditch et les serres.

Hermione semblait mal à l'aise, elle leur avait peu parlé depuis la rentrée. Voire même depuis la fin de la guerre. Cet été elle avait utilisé le courrier principalement pour communiquer avec le monde magique, et depuis la rentrée elle étudiait dans son appartement et plus à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Et en plus elle devait appeler Pinkie pour qu'elle leur ramène des cuisines de quoi manger pour ce midi et c'était sincèrement une épreuve pour elle, pourquoi donc avait-elle eu un elfe de maison attitré ? Elle n'en voulait pas, mais c'est vrai que si elle invitait Pinkie à manger avec eux, ca ne serait pas réellement un ordre... Elle se chargea d'appeler l'elfe, Pinkie était très heureuse de leur ramener ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour ce midi et ils furent servis en seulement quelques minutes. Ron en était enchanté. Hermione insista pour que Pinkie reste manger à leur table, mais Pinkie fut prise de tremblements et ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes. Hermione s'agenouilla.

- Oh non, Pinkie ne pleure pas. Ecoute, si c'est trop pour toi pour une première fois, on commencera par manger ensemble toutes les deux, ou même commencer par boire un jus de citrouille si tu préfères. Que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre de ce que tu souhaites ce week-end ?

Pinkie qui semblait se calmer un peu acquiesça vivement et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de transplaner de nouveau pour les cuisines. Hermione pris un grand souffle, elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire et il faut à tout prix que cela reste entre nous. C'est très important mais cela ne doit surtout pas se savoir, vous ne devez en parler avec personne, même dans les courriers. Nous pourrons en parler tous les quatre, mais en étant certains qu'on ne nous entende pas.

Ron qui sembla immédiatement perdre l'espoir de vivre une année tranquille à Poudlard la regardait, résigné alors qu'Harry semblait lutter contre une envie de crier de joie ou de sauter partout. Hermione le soupçonna de s'ennuyer un peu maintenant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à suivre simplement des cours, comme un élève lambda. Les deux garçons contrastaient tellement l'un de l'autre que les filles en furent amusées. Ginny posa sa main sur celle de Harry, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Hermione repris la parole.

- Snape est à l'école. Et j'ai passé une partie de ma soirée avec lui, c'est pourquoi j'ai très peu dormi.

Ses trois amis partageaient à présent la même expression. Ils semblaient avoir tous les trois été touché par un _petrificus totalus_ en même temps. Ou bien le temps s'était arrêté, mais c'était moins probable quand elle détailla l'expression de leurs visages. Elle compris rapidement ce à quoi ils pensaient. Vexée, elle leur raconta précisément ce qui s'était passé, n'omettant que quelques phrases de la conversation qu'elle et Snape avaient tenue. Elle n'expliqua pas non plus que ce fût dans la Salle sur Demande qu'elle l'avait soigné, gardant cela pour elle, pour l'instant.

Harry qui semblait avoir gagné 10 centimètres sur sa chaise semblait quelque peu énervé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait toujours des missions organisées par l'Ordre ou je ne sais qui et nous sommes encore en dehors des conversations, des réunions et des choix qui sont faits ? Surtout qu'avec tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est nous qu'ils doivent légitimement contacter en premiers ! En plus, ils envoient encore Snape qui a largement travaillé pour nous tous pour dix générations. Je vais immédiatement contacter…

Hermione le coupa.

- Non Harry, il faut que ça reste exclusivement entre nous pour l'instant ! Nous ne sommes pas encore censés savoir que Snape est sorti de Sainte Mangouste ! J'ai à ce propos rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall ce soir pour en parler avec elle. Déjà, à partir de demain, nous aurons plus d'informations et nous pourrons donc réfléchir plus intelligemment à ce que nous voulons faire de ça. S'il te plait, pour l'instant ne dit rien.

Pendant la demi heure qui restait avant d'avoir un double cours de potions, ils continuèrent d'en discuter. Harry et Ron étaient en colère d'être encore mis de côté des plans, comme quand ils entraient en cinquième année et que personne ne voulait les laisser entrer dans l'Ordre ou même participer aux réunions qui étaient organisées. Ginny, était plus déçue du fait de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de la sortie de Snape de l'hôpital, sentiment partagé par Hermione. Elles avaient quand même veillé sur lui non-stop pendant une semaine. La moindre des choses aurait été de leur faire savoir que cela avait servi à quelque chose. Assez énervés, ils sortirent de la pièce rapidement, leurs protestations les mettraient en retard s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

Ce soir-là, cinq minutes avant son rendez-vous, Hermione était face à la gargouille qui menait au bureau directorial. Anxieuse, elle souffla le mot de passe que lui avait fait comprendre Minerva à la fin du cours.

- Albus Dumbledore.

Et la gargouille commença à pivoter, laissant apparaître à Hermione les escaliers en spirale, Hermione monta puis attendit qu'il soit exactement 20 heures avant de taper à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière invita la plus jeune à entrer, lui adressant un grand sourire et l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil faisant face au bureau.

Le bureau n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le départ de Dumbledore, mis à part le tableau le représentant qui était le tableau le plus proche du siège de Minerva. Hermione soupçonna qu'ils discutaient encore beaucoup tous les deux. Une fois assise, les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Minerva ne prenne la parole.

- Comment s'est passée cette première semaine, Miss Granger ?

Son ton était doux, la directrice avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour ses Gryffondors notamment pour Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Très bien professeur, les cours sont passionnants, et encore plus depuis que nous n'avons plus à nous occuper de survivre. Et je vous remercie pour le poste de préfète en chef, l'appartement que vous m'avez donné est superbe, je m'y plais énormément.

En guise de réponse, elle lui sourit tendrement. Hermione continua.

- Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler du professeur Snape. Avec Ginny nous en avons discuté plusieurs fois, notamment cette semaine, et nous voulions savoir comment il va à présent. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Sainte Mangouste, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Et donc, avec Ginny, nous aimerions savoir si vous, vous aviez des nouvelles à nous donner, que nous garderons confidentielles, bien entendu. Mais comme nous avons passé des nuits à veiller sur lui, son état nous importe beaucoup…

Minerva sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis se décida de répondre.

- J'ai régulièrement eu des nouvelles de lui, il va mieux et rentrera chez lui d'ici peu. Ses blessures sont cicatrisées même s'il continue de prendre des potions de régénération sanguine de temps en temps selon ses bilans sanguins.

- Ah c'est super ! Donc il va bientôt sortir de l'hôpital donc ?!

Minerva hésita, puis acquiesça. Décidée, Hermione répondit doucement, prenant un ton d'incompréhension.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange alors professeur… Car hier soir, voyez-vous, je faisais ma ronde du jeudi soir, terminant par les tours vers minuit… Et j'ai croisé au septième étage un homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Severus Snape, le visage en sang et autres blessures, j'ai donc aidé cet homme à se soigner. Mais si le professeur Snape sort bientôt de Sainte Mangouste, je n'aurais donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour l'homme qui a risqué sa vie hier…

Quelque peu vexée, Minerva ne répondit pas de suite, encore choquée par ce que venait de dire Hermione.

- Vous m'étonnerez toujours, Hermione… Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti. Oui, Severus est arrivé au château il y a trois semaines, sa rééducation est suivie par Poppy. Le fait qu'il soit sortit de l'hôpital est une information confidentielle. Arthur et Kingsley, Poppy et moi seulement sommes au courant de cette information. Enfin… Vous aussi. Et j'imagine qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny le sont aussi à présent… Severus a lui-même proposé de suivre plusieurs anciens Mangemorts, nous étions tous contre au départ mais il a dit qu'il n'attendait pas notre autorisation. Il dort donc dans une pièce voisine à l'infirmerie et est surveillé par Poppy au moins deux fois par nuit. Nous avons obtenu de lui qu'il reste vivre au château pour l'instant, pour sa propre sécurité maintenant que son rôle d'espion plus que déterminant durant la guerre a été révélé à la population.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment à propos des cours, des vacances, notamment des parents de Hermione et Minerva fut visiblement touchée par ce qu'elle a fait pour les protéger. Hermione promis de ne faire savoir à personne d'autre que Severus était de nouveau à Poudlard. Elle sortit du bureau avec un regard chaleureux pour celle qui avait toujours été son professeur préféré et choisit d'errer un peu dans les couloirs, baguette à la main.

Malgré elle, elle se dirigea vers le septième étage et se demanda s'il était possible qu'elle ait accès à la chambre qu'elle a chez ses parents, avec toutes ses affaires dedans. Il n'était pas tard, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis tenta le tout pour le tout.

* * *

><p>Encore désolée pour l'attente. Une review pour vous plaindre ? :)<p>

Bises, Amy.


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue. Désolée encore pour l'attente du chapitre suivant. Voici la suite. Merci de me suivre, de poster des reviews, de ma lire, de m'envoyer des massages privés. J'en profite aussi pour faire une petite dédicace à ma Marionette, il était temps qu'on se trouve.

Comme d'habitude, le monde appartient à JK, je n'écris qu'une histoire autour de ce qu'elle a créé.

* * *

><p>Tout au long du chemin qui la séparait de la Salle sur Demande, Hermione se concentra sur sa maison, sa chambre, ses affaires, sa maison, sa chambre, ses affaires, sa maison… Arrivée devant elle fit trois tours en y pensant encore plus fort, puis une petite porte qui lui était étrangement familière se matérialisa. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'observait, hésita encore un peu puis rentra.<p>

Elle n'était pas entrée par la porte habituelle de sa chambre, une nouvelle porte s'était créée à un espace vide de la chambre, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de visiter le reste de la maison. Avant tout, elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien sa chambre, dans les moindres détails. Il y avait son bureau qui faisait face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, mais derrière il n'y avait qu'un mur de briques rouges. Etrangement, la pièce était naturellement éclairée sans qu'elle ait besoin d'utiliser un _Lumos_.

La bibliothèque qui prenait place sur le mur à la gauche du bureau contenait tous les livres qui étaient là avant son départ pour l'école, elle en pris et les feuilleta, il y avait bien leur contenu de base. Il y avait sur la droite du bureau une petite étagère avec des bibelots, des souvenirs et des albums photos. Elle s'y attarda, regardant quelques albums, versant quelques larmes au passage. Tellement de gens lui manquaient, et ils n'étaient plus que sur quelques photos à présent… Dernièrement elle avait beaucoup pensé à Lupin, Tonks et leur petit Teddy qui était maintenant sans son père et sans sa mère. Mais il avait ses grands-parents et les membres de l'Ordre. Et Harry, qui était son parrain. Elle avait aussi beaucoup pensé à Fred. Elle n'avait jamais été entièrement d'accord avec ce que faisaient Fred et George, malgré tout elle les aimait beaucoup, le départ de Fred fut plus difficile pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Sa proximité avec la famille Weasley fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un frère elle aussi.

Son lit était fait, les draps étant les mêmes que quand elle est partie de chez elle. Au dessus il y avait les cadres qu'elle aimait le plus et sur leur gauche, son pêle-mêle où elle avait ajouté toutes les photos importantes depuis son enfance ainsi que la lettre de Poudlard qu'elle a reçu à ses 11 ans bien au centre du pêle-mêle.

Le fait de voir que toute ses affaires étaient là fit le plus grand bien à Hermione, qui avait souvent eu des coups de blues lors de ses années à Poudlard sur le fait qu'elle se sentait loin de chez elle, loin de ses parents. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été matérialiste, il est vrai que dix mois ça peut être long quand on n'a pas accès à ses affaires. Elle voulait tout emporter avec elle pour mettre les affaires dans son appartement, mais revint vite sur cette idée, les affaires disparaitraient-elles de chez ses parents et penseraient-ils qu'ils se sont fait cambrioler ?

Elle se dirigea maintenant vers la porte qui donnait sur le reste de sa maison puis l'ouvrit. La maison était là, mais entièrement vide, elle n'avait pas dû se concentrer assez sur le reste, mais le fait de savoir que c'était possible était une grande satisfaction. Une bouffée de joie l'empara et elle visita quand même la maison. Lors de la visite, elle se demanda si quelqu'un s'était déjà rendu compte de cette possibilité de la Salle sur Demande ou si elle était la seule à s'en être aperçu… Rapidement, elle se dit que ce devait être peu probable, il y a eu des milliers d'étudiants sur plus d'un millier d'années qui sont passés par les portes de ce château, au moins une autre personne avait dû s'en rendre compte. Sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait elle traina un peu dans sa chambre. Elle regardait ses photos, assise en tailleur sur le lit.

Il était près de minuit quand elle songea à rejoindre son appartement, bien qu'elle ait hésité à dormir là. Regardant la chambre une dernière fois, elle décida d'emporter avec elle son pêle-mêle mais il lui était impossible de le décrocher et elle ne pouvait prendre non plus les photos dans ses albums. Elle tenta un sortilège de duplication sur le pêle-mêle et les photos qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec elle et cette fois, ce fut possible. Elle modifia la taille de ses affaires pour pouvoir les mettre dans sa poche pour le chemin du retour. Le cœur léger, elle sortit de la salle sur demande et fit un tour dans les couloirs avant d'aller se coucher. Elle rencontra Eddie Carmichael, l'autre préfet en chef qui faisait partie de la classe de Luna et qui faisait sa ronde. Il fut étonné de voir qu'Hermione réalisait des rondes en dehors de celles qu'elle doit faire, elle ne lui donna pas la vraie raison de sa présence dans les couloirs, et se redirigea ensuite vers son petit appartement.

Une fois arrivée dans son salon, Hermione redonna sa taille au pêle-mêle qu'elle posa sur un fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée ainsi que ses photos et alla se coucher. Elle s'en occuperait à un autre moment. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme tard, elle devrait se lever tôt pour réviser ses cours et réaliser les devoirs qu'on leur avait donnés dans la semaine.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte. La porte de sa chambre. Prise de panique, elle attrapa sa baguette qui était sous son oreiller et elle alla ouvrir après avoir mis sa robe de chambre précipitamment. Elle fut soulagée de voir Pinkie, une grimace sur le visage, tremblant un peu.

- Bonjour Miss Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous réveiller et de vous avoir fait peur. Je savais que vous vouliez vous réveiller pour 8 heures ce matin, je vous ai donc ramené le petit déjeuner, pour que vous puissiez prendre votre temps ce matin…

Un grand sourire traversa le visage d'Hermione. Elles parlèrent un peu toutes les deux, buvant un jus de citrouille à la table. Pinkie ne resta pas bien longtemps, il était évident qu'elle était mal à l'aise d'être à table avec une sorcière.

Hermione prépara ensuite ses parchemins, plumes et bouquins, puis commença par son devoir de métamorphose, si elle se concentrait bien, elle l'aurait terminé avant le repas du midi.

C'était une de ses grandes satisfactions de savoir qu'elle savait se concentrer sur son travail au point de ne pas voir les heures passer, et surtout savoir ne pas penser à autre chose. Il était près de 17heures quand Ginny entra dans son appartement, quelques sucreries et gâteaux dans les mains. Hermione avait terminé ses devoirs de métamorphose, de potions et de sortilèges, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réaliser quelques recherches pour son cours de botanique de lundi et lire un livre de runes pour la semaine suivante.

- J'imagine que tu as passé ta journée à travailler Miss Granger ?!

- Ahem… Oui…

- Je t'apporte de quoi manger un peu, et tu arrêtes pour la journée, on va aller faire un tour dans le parc avec les garçons, ça va te faire du bien. Mais avant de partir, qu'a dit le Professeur McGonagall hier à propos de Snape ?

Hermione lui raconta son entretien avec leur directrice et Ginny fut outrée que son père ne lui en ait pas parlé. Durant quelques minutes elle exposa combien il était insupportable d'être la dernière d'une grande famille et qui plus est, la seule fille de la fratrie, que personne ne lui faisait confiance, qu'on la prenait toujours pour une petit chose fragile malgré les compétences évidentes qu'elle a pu mettre en avant lors de la Grande Bataille et durant toute son année précédente. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait l'aider à se calmer, Hermione l'écouta et acquiesçait quand elle pensait pouvoir le faire sans ajouter à l'énervement de son amie. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient dans le parc, rejoignant les garçons qui étaient assis près d'un arbre au bord du lac.

Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient remis ensemble quelques mois plus tôt, étaient très proches. Harry semblait toujours avoir besoin de savoir où elle était et lui tenir la main. Hermione se demanda si c'était dû au fait qu'il a pensé la perdre tout au long de l'année précédente. Mais cela ne gênait pas Ginny qui semblait avoir besoin de faire la même chose.

Durant leurs balades à quatre, Hermione et Ron étaient quelque peu gênés, ne sachant pas exactement comment se conduire l'un avec l'autre suite à leur rupture. Certes ils restaient proches mais quelque chose s'était brisé.

Le temps était clément et beaucoup d'étudiants se promenaient dans le parc, le soleil était encore haut quand il fut l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Après celui-ci, Hermione refusa de participer à une petite soirée organisée dans la Tour Gryffondor, prétextant devoir faire une ronde de surveillance plus tard dans la soirée. En réalité, elle se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande.

Les semaines passaient plus ou moins rapidement avec leur lot de travail et Hermione passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle sur Demande le soir. Harry et Ron étaient facilement débordés par leurs devoirs, contrairement à Hermione et Ginny qui travaillaient régulièrement et sérieusement. Quand les trois amis étaient à leurs entraînements de Quidditch, Hermione continuait de faire vivre la S.A.L.E, difficilement mais elle y mettait toujours beaucoup de cœur. Bien qu'elle ne sut jamais que c'était Dobby qui avait récupéré tout ce qu'elle avait tricoté, elle avait arrêté de faire des écharpes et des bonnets pour les elfes de maison, ayant vu comment ils étaient heureux à Poudlard, elle décida que ce serait tolérable comme conditions de vie. Régulièrement elle allait aux cuisines pour parler avec eux, demandant s'ils avaient besoin de faire reconnaître leurs droits, ils s'en étaient habitués et la remerciaient sans jamais lui demander son aide pour avoir un salaire ou pour des jours de repos. Les elfes ici n'étaient pas maltraités, personne ne leur infligeait de punition, et c'était déjà énorme pour eux.

Hermione avait accroché son pêle-mêle dans son salon, à la gauche de la cheminée et avait posé des cadres sur ses étagères, les bords de fenêtres, la table basse face à la cheminée, sur sa table de nuit… Partout où elle posait les yeux elle pouvait voir des photos de ses amis, de sa famille, des membres de l'Ordre, d'Edwige… Harry fut touché de cette attention.

Malgré les sourires, sa concentration en cours et l'entrain dans lequel elle vivait, Hermione n'allait pas bien et ne voulait le partager avec personne. Ni Harry, Ron ou Ginny n'arrivaient à la faire parler, se demandant s'ils ne se faisaient pas des idées et qu'en fait, Hermione allait bien… Seule Ginny essayait à présent de percer la bulle de leur amie.

Hermione écrivait beaucoup. A ses parents, aux parents de Tonks, demandant régulièrement des nouvelles de Teddy, à Molly et Arthur, mais restait toujours succincte sur ses sentiments. Elle disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail avec l'école, qu'elle se plaisait beaucoup dans le travail de préfète en chef, qu'elle pensait rester au château pour les vacances de Noël pour réviser et avoir accès à la bibliothèque.

Bien que réellement, c'était pour être seule. Harry, Ron et Ginny allaient au Terrier pour les vacances et presque tous les élèves de Poudlard rentraient dans leurs familles. Ce serait les premières fêtes de fin d'année après la fin de la guerre, et malgré cette joie, beaucoup avaient perdu un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille. Ce ne serait donc facile pour personne.

Au fil du temps qui passait, Pinkie prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à partager un verre de jus de citrouille avec Hermione, maintenant elle parlait un peu plus de sa vie, de ses amis au château, du travail qu'ils avaient à faire, de Minerva qui était une très bonne directrice, digne d'Albus Dumbledore. Les elfes ont toujours eu peur de Severus mais bizarrement, il ne leur avait jamais fait de mal alors que les elfes s'attendaient à une baisse évidente de leur qualité de vie. Bien qu'elle ne restait jamais très longtemps, Pinkie venait de plus en plus souvent pour partager ce genre de moments avec Hermione.

Hermione se confiait plus à Pinkie qu'à quiconque. Elle se laissait dire qu'elle était fatiguée malgré un sommeil plus ou moins reposant, qu'elle avait peur de terminer son année d'école, qu'elle se demandait si elle arriverait à nouveau à être avec ses amis comme elle l'a été… L'elfe, compréhensive lui assurait qu'il faudrait du temps, mais pour que tout aille mieux, il fallait réparer un à un les morceaux cassés.

Pour ce qui est de Severus Snape, Hermione ne l'avait pas revu, et n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de lui depuis le soir où elle l'avait rencontré, blessé dans un couloir du septième étage. Lors de ses rondes, elle le cherchait, essayant de percevoir le son d'un pas contre les dalles, une respiration, un mouvement de cape dans le noir. Rien, elle n'avait plus eu aucun signe de lui. Peut-être était-il en mission depuis, ou restait au château. Jamais elle n'avait eu le courage d'aller demander à Poppy s'il était là, ou quand elle pourrait le voir… Elle se préoccupait beaucoup de Severus, plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Pourquoi avait-il une place aussi importante dans ses pensées ? Peut-être parce que lui aussi a été détruit par la guerre, plus que quiconque…

C'était un samedi soir, Et Hermione terminait sa ronde, elle descendait de la tour d'astronomie, il était toujours difficile pour elle d'y aller. Albus y a été assassiné, de la main de Severus. Il faisait froid là haut, et malgré la vue époustouflante sur les alentours du château, Hermione angoissait d'y être trop longtemps.

Pour revenir à ses appartements, Hermione passa devant la Salle sur Demande. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle revint sur ses pas et se posta devant la porte, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa maison, sa chambre, ses affaires, sa maison, sa chambre, ses affaires, sa maison…

- Miss Granger, vous devriez arrêter d'aller là-bas, vous vous faites du mal.

La voix avait transpercé le silence, l'obscurité, ses entrailles. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

* * *

><p>Bon allez, trouvez-moi cette personne qui parle à Hermione, je poste la suite quand vous aurez trouvé, et n'ayez crainte, vous pouvez continuer de lire, j'ai encore 4 chapitre d'avance et je suis bientôt à la fin. Je pense que ça se fera sur une douzaine de chapitre.<p>

Merci merci merci.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je tenais à vous faire savoir, avant de lire, que ce chapitre peut être violent. La violence y est explicite. Je pense ne pas avoir à changer les ratines, si c'est le cas dites-le moi s'il vous plait.

Pour l'attente, désolée, période d'examens... (a)

Comme d'habitude, ni les personnages ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture, et bonne année ! ^^

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant à un point où Hermione se demandait si le sang n'allait pas transpercer ses artères, elle essayait de voir la silhouette qui s'approchait lentement d'elle.<p>

Severus Snape.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Snape, je ne suis plus votre professeur, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Pardon.

Elle regardait à présent ses chaussures mais n'apercevait pas grand chose, le couloir était très sombre. L'homme ne disait rien et semblait l'observer.

- Pour quelle raison me ferais-je du mal à aller là où je me sens mieux ?

- Tout simplement car vous n'y êtes pas réellement et que ça ne vous aidera pas à vous sentir mieux au château.

- Comment savez-vous où je vais ? Quand la Salle est utilisée, personne d'autre ne peut entrer.

- Je sais que vous étiez intriguée la première fois, que vous y retournez plusieurs fois par semaine, et surtout que cela ne règle pas vos problèmes de solitude.

- Je n'ai pas de problème de solitude.

- Votre mot de passe est Soledad, Granger.

- Ça veut dire « soleil » en portugais. Et comment savez-vous quel est mon mot de passe ?

- En portugais, soleil se dit « sun ».

- Et bien en espagnol.

- En espagnol, soleil se traduit par « sol » et en portugais solitude par « solidão ». On peut s'amuser à ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi vous ne vous l'avouez pas alors qu'on sait tous les deux que votre mot de passe est « solitude » ?!

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Les siens s'étaient habitués à la pénombre et elle pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle à présent. Elle sentait que le regard de Snape n'avait rien d'habituel, comme s'il pouvait la comprendre. Elle ne savait que dire, que faire. Ses épaules étaient retombées, la tête dirigée vers le sol malgré son besoin d'observer le visage de celui qui a été son professeur. Quelle était cette attirance, ce besoin de le sonder ? Peut-être parce qu'il le faisait pour elle à ce moment même…

Bien entendu, il y avait des moments où elle se sentait seule, mais ça lui est toujours arrivé dans sa vie. Que ce soit avant Poudlard ou pendant, elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'être à part, à l'écart. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'entendait dire par quelqu'un, sa solitude prenait un sens et une dimension qu'elle n'avait pas pu imaginer. Etait-ce même tolérable ? Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait ses amis, ses correspondances, ses cours, Pinkie… On pouvait même mentionner tout ceci comme étant un grand plein. Et pourtant, en y pensant elle se sentait tellement vide.

Severus l'attrapa doucement par le bras et la fit se reculer un peu, la porte qui s'était matérialisée un peu plus tôt disparut et Severus se plaça devant ce qui était maintenant un mur de briques. Il tourna trois fois devant et une nouvelle porte se matérialisa.

- Suivez-moi.

Toujours déstabilisée par ce qui s'était dit plus tôt, Hermione obéit sans poser de questions et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée, n'ayant aucune fenêtre et où seule reignait une sorte de vasque au milieu de la pièce.

- Une pensine ? Que voulez-vous me montrer ?

- Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais montré à personne. C'est peut-être le bon moment de le faire…

Il prit sa baguette et fit sortir de sa tempe un petit filet d'argent qu'il déposa délicatement dans la pensine. Interdite, Hermione contempla la pensine puis son professeur. D'un signe de tête presque imperceptible, il l'encouragea à regarder. Elle passa sa tête dans la pensine puis une sensation de chute s'empara d'elle. Elle se réceptionna plus ou moins gracieusement quand Severus arriva à ses côtés.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite pièce seulement éclairée par la lumière qui filtrait par l'ouverture de la porte. Un homme criait, cassait des objets. On pouvait entendre une femme pleurer. Elle était petite, les cheveux noirs et sales, maigre. L'homme n'était pas beaucoup plus gros mais il la dominait d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Plus il hurlait, plus elle semblait fragile. Elle tremblait, essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le mettre plus en colère. Il s'arrêta, Hermione essaya de voir pourquoi il avait arrêté si brutalement de hurler et elle le vit boire au goulot ce qui semblait être une bouteille de bourbon. Ce n'est qu'après une minute ou deux qu'elle remarqua qu'un jeune garçon se trouvait dans la pièce. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, maigre, les cheveux noirs et sales. Hermione s'interdit d'approcher, elle était dans un souvenir, elle ne pourrait de toute évidence rien faire pour lui. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme attrapa l'enfant par le col de son tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui. La femme se précipita.

- S'il te plait Tobias, fais ce que tu veux avec moi mais ne touche pas à Severus.

L'homme semblait ne rien entendre. Il reprochait à l'enfant les malheurs qui pouvaient s'abattre sur le monde. Lui demandait quand il serait enfin débarrassé de lui.

Eileen essaya de s'emparer de la baguette qui était dans la poche arrière de son mari. Il s'en aperçu avant qu'elle puisse la récupérer et il lui envoya son poing au visage, elle tomba un mètre plus loin, semblant lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur.

Le petit Severus tremblait et n'osait exprimer le moindre son.

- J'en ai marre de vous deux ! Si seulement je pouvais faire fonctionner cette baguette et me débarrasser de vous deux sans avoir d'ennuis !

La femme essayait de se relever, sans succès. Des filets de sang coulaient sur son visage.

Etrangement, le garçon ne fit aucun geste envers sa mère. Peut-être la situation serait pire s'il montrait qu'il voulait protéger sa mère.

Tobias Snape termina sa bouteille rapidement alors qu'il restait bien un tiers qui n'avait pas été consommé. Il éclata le culot sur une table minable qui était dans un coin de la pièce et s'approcha dangereusement de son épouse.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune Severus choisit de se précipiter vers sa mère pour tenter de la protéger de la bouteille cassée que Tobias pointait vers l'avant, en direction de sa femme. De l'autre main, il attrapa son fils et le jeta à quelques mètres.

- Dégage, toi !

Il était maintenant dangereusement proche de sa femme et pouvait lui asséner des coups avec son arme de fortune. Severus se jeta sur le bras de son père, empêchant très probablement Tobias de frapper. Il se retourna vers Severus et le menaça à son tour. Hermione hurla, essayant de se placer devant l'enfant pour le protéger. Le Severus actuel la retint alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager de lui.

- On ne peut rien faire… On ne peut rien faire pour eux Granger.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la petite pièce, face à la pensine.

Hermione s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces les joues pleines de larmes, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son ancien professeur.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré ceci ? C'était vous ? Vous et vos parents ?

Elle criait, elle lui en voulait d'avoir ajouté à sa peine déjà immense.

- Oui, c'est ça. C'est un épisode de mon enfance.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré cela ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Qu'attendez-vous de moi en me partageant cet épisode monstrueux ?

- Je voulais que vous compreniez…

Elle le coupa.

- Comprendre quoi ?! Qu'il y a pire que ma vie ? Que je dois arrêter d'être malheureuse car d'autres ont vécu de vraies souffrances ?

- Non… Comprendre qu'on peut se sentir seul toute sa vie et trouver un certain équilibre… Certes, précaire. Mais un équilibre quand même…

Sa voix était douce, compatissante. Ses yeux d'obsidienne semblaient moins sombres, moins froids.

- Mais votre mère ? Comment pouviez-vous vous sentir seul ?

- Mon père n'était pas le seul à me reprocher mon existence. Elle n'était simplement pas violente.

Ils restèrent face à face durant de longues minutes. Hermione tremblait moins et ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle rompit le silence qui semblait avoir duré des siècles.

- C'est vrai…

Il resta silencieux.

- C'est vrai, je me sens seule, comme jamais. Pourtant je ne le devrais pas, j'ai des amis qui m'apprécient, je suis maintenant en sécurité, ainsi que ma famille. Mais je n'arrive à me sentir à ma place nulle part.

- Je ne vous dirai pas qu'on s'y fait, mais il est possible de vivre avec ce sentiment.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé après qu'on soit sortis du souvenir ?

- Mon alcoolique de père était tellement soûl qu'il est tombé en prenant de l'élan avec son bras. J'ai réussi à sortir de la maison avant qu'il ne se relève.

- Mais… Il faisait nuit…

- Quand il se passait ceci chez moi, Lily Evans, ou plutôt Lily Potter m'avait expliqué comment entrer dans la cabane à outils de son père qui était dans le jardin. J'allais y dormir. Je ne sais pas si ses parents le savaient, mais ils ne m'ont jamais fait de remarque et n'ont jamais enlevé la besace et la couverture que Lily avait mises dans la cabane. Personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, mon père était trop dangereux, bien qu'il ne fût pas sorcier. Personne ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, Granger.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi abattue, aussi faible et aussi pâle qu'à ce moment même.

- Mais et vous, Severus ?

- N'essayez pas de sauver tout le monde, vous vous détruirez encore plus.

Il ne sembla pas s'offusquer du fait qu'Hermione l'appelle par son prénom, elle n'y avait même pas fait attention, cela s'était fait naturellement.

- Ecoutez, cela a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je pense que cela m'a aidé, m'a renforcé. Et nous serons du même avis quand on sait ce que ma personnalité a permis pendant la guerre.

Bien qu'elle acquiesça, elle ne semblait toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il s'approcha d'elle, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux vers lui.

- Ça n'est qu'un souvenir. Comme les vôtres le deviendront un jour. Etrangement, avec le temps cela vous fera moins mal. Ça restera toujours en vous, il y aura des moments où ce sera insupportable, mais je vous promets que ça deviendra moins douloureux, moins intense.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, elle le suivit machinalement. Quand la porte disparut du mur Severus se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Hermione. Il restèrent silencieux une partie du chemin.

- Dites, comment savez-vous quel est mon mot de passe ?

- N'oubliez pas que j'ai été un espion. Et vous oubliez de chuchoter quand vous l'énoncez.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de l'appartement d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui, essayant de dire quelque chose mais ne sachant quoi.

- A bientôt, Hermione. Soledad.

Le tableau se mobilisa, laissant alors l'entrée libre à Hermione.

* * *

><p>A très vite ! :)<p> 


End file.
